


Colors

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Series: Senses series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <strong> does </strong> Jim see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

  

I never really noticed all the colors that filled my world. Everything floated passed me as grays and pastels. Then **he** came into my world. 

He brought chaos into my regimented world. And before I knew it that chaos had slipped into a calmer order than I had felt in decades. Suddenly smells and sounds filled my universe without the discomfort and pain of before. But what most surprised me were all the colors. Vibrant, practically alive in intensity, they flooded my life as never before. 

I had always had favorite colors, as anyone would. But, now, there is little doubt in my mind what colors draw my eye. Gold, bronze, deepest brown lead the way with chestnut and mahogany filling in the gaps. The colors mingle and bounce as he moves about the room, drawing my attention as light reflects and highlights what, to me, are a feast to behold. 

His tones cascade across my senses as he tells me about his classes at the university, halting my slide into a zone-out as I watch that wave of curling hair dance and bounce with his movements. 

“Jim.”

“Hmm?” I feel relaxed sitting at the table, a cooling cup of coffee teasing my nose with its distinct aroma. Most of my attention is on him though. I like to watch him. I enjoy the energy and enthusiasm that practically bursts from him as he relates whatever tidbit of knowledge has crossed him mind. 

“Jim, are you with me?”

“Ahemmmm...”

As he sits in front of me, I glance toward his eyes. Blue, gorgeous azure pulls me closer blending sapphire shading into evening’s velvet blue stares back at me. There are little cones of green mixed in, almost a glowing emerald that draws and highlights the blue that is slowly constricting as the black pupil slowly expands. Blue, deeper than day’s color, more the last leading shade before night descends. Blue fills my world...

“Jim.”

The subtle tactile stroke brushes against my wrist as they rest relaxed on the table. The stroke moves up my bare forearm, raising the hairs as if electricity had been sent through my system. 

“Jim, feel my hand. Hear my voice. Come on back now. Jim.”

The electric circuit races up my arms, across my shoulders into my brain. The blue filling my vision surges brighter when the circuit hits my consciousness. Touch has been added to my awareness now as that gentle stroking touch continues to send teasing shots of awareness through me. 

“Jim, come on, man.”

Sound has checked in as I become aware of the soothing tones that can reach me no matter how far I’ve sunk into a zone. I begin to hear worry creeping into his voice, as his heartbeat begins to beat a little faster. His scent spikes slightly with the acid taint of fear. I don’t like smelling that scent on him.

The electrical surge has grown steadily as more pressure is added to the gentle stroking. The blue slowly recedes and I see a handsome face lined with worry staring at me. He’s leaning across the kitchen table, his strong hands grasping my forearms firmly.

“Jim, you with me, man?”

I blink, breaking the power blue had cast over me. I give my head a little shake, to break the last shards of the zone loose and take a deep breath. “Yeah, I hear you, Sandburg.”

“Damn, Jim. What set you off like that?” Blair asks as he slowly eases back across the table. 

He sits down, not really relaxing yet. I know he won’t relax until he’s sure I’m back and okay. Of course, then the questions will begin.

“I guess I’m a little more tired than I thought.” I give him a crooked smile and ease back slightly. The firm grip around my forearms eases and gently slides down across my wrists, then hands, until his fingers disengage contact with me. As much as he wants to know, I’m not ready to tell him that gorgeous sapphire blue eyes were the cause of my slip. 

I’m not sure if **he’s** ready to hear that... yet.


End file.
